I Have My Ways
by MishaHime
Summary: Izune comes to Madara for comfort, but he ends up sending his brother into the white haired Senju's arms!


The sound of movement outside of his door is what awoke Madara Uchiha that night. He sat straight up in his bed and looked toward the door, waiting.

A few minutes had gone by with no sound coming from the other side. Thinking he may have, just MAY have imagined things, he began to lie back down, when his door suddenly flew open, and a figure lunged toward him. It was all Madara could do to barely raise his arms in defense of the assailant in his bedroom.

"Aniki!" The sound of his younger brother's voice instantly eased the older Uchiha's mind, and he relaxed in the embrace.

"Izu, you know better than to sneak in here like that! I thought you were a thief trying to steal from us." Madara scolded, holding his younger brother even tighter.

"I'm sorry, nii-chan, I just got scared because of the thunderstorm." He whispered, nuzzling into Madara's chest.

"Izuna. You're seventeen now. You can't possibly still be afraid of storms, right?"

Bad move.

Izuna's head shot up so fast, Madara had to dodge it so he didn't collide with his chin. But when he glanced at his brother's face, even the great Madara sweatdropped.

"Well _excuse _me for being too _old _to still be afraid of something as _silly _as a little ole' thunderstorm!" Izuna yelled, jumping out of his bed and running back toward his own room, effectively slamming the door shut.

"Izuna!" Madara yelled, throwing the covers off of himself, rushing down the hallway to his brother's door where he began pounding on it.

"Izu. Open this door right now." Madara ordered, his tone firm, but on the inside, he was feeling pretty lousy. To make fun of his baby brother's fear of storms was horrible and he couldn't believe he had even said it.

When he got no response, he put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. After a few moments, he made out the sound of whimpering and hushed whispering.

Pulling away from the door, Madara made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen where he flipped the light on and began boiling some water for tea.

XxX HM TI HM TI HM TI HM TI HM TI XxX

When he heard a knock coming from his front door, Madara knew that this time, there was a thief and he wasn't gonna be caught off-guard this time. Quietly making his way toward the door, he raised the bat that was leaned up against the door for when he and Izuna would go play at the park, and opened the door quickly.

At the same moment the door opened, a flash of lightening struck, and the two figures standing at the door stared in horror as Madara stood there, baseball bat raised, a look of utter surprise written on his face.

"Whoa! Dara! Put the bat down!" The deep voice of his older lover had Madara gaping at them like a fish out of water.

"I will when you two tell me what you're doing in here in the middle of a storm at twelve o'clock at night!" Madara yelled, glaring at the two.

Raising his cell phone up, Tobirama glared at the older Uchiha.

"I got a call from your little bro saying you made fun of him and were being insensitive and he asked me if I could come see him."

"I was _making fun of him_?! I simply asked him if he thought seventeen was a little too old for storms, okay you're right." Madara muttered, moving to the side so both Senju could come inside.

Once inside, they both turned questioning gazes toward the Uchiha.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like I was making fun of him. I guess I was just annoyed at having been woken up and I took it out on him." Madara sighed, glancing at the white-haired Senju.

"Would you tell him that? When you go in there?"

Tobirama smirked.

"Sure thing, _Mr. Insensitive._ You'll owe me though." He laughed, walking down the hallway to his lover's room.

"And you wonder why I hate your brother." Madara muttered, making his way towards the kitchen.

"You don't hate him, Dara. You may not get along all the time, but you don't hate him." Hashirama laughed, following his lover into the kitchen, taking a seat at the bar.

"Would you like some tea?"

Hashirama just stared, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"You're being unusually nice, Dara. This whole thing definitely has you shook up, doesn't it?" He whispered, moving to stand behind his dark-haired love.

For once, instead of coming back with a snide comment, Madara relaxed when his lover wrapped his arms aroun his waist, pulling him into his chest.

The quiet is just what Madara needed. That, and the man holding him. He would probably never admit to the other's face, but Hashirama was a part of his life that he never wanted to lose. Aside from Izuna, Hashirama meant the world to him.

Turning around slowly, Madara merely stared into his lover's eyes, a look of longing on his face. He raised his hand up and cupped Hashirama's face, stroking it.

"Da..ra?" Hashirama whispered, a confused look on his face.

"Shh." Madara whispered, leaning up to softly brush his lips against Hashirama's tan ones.

To say Hashirama was shocked would have been an understatement. The soft look in Madara's eyes as well as Madara initiating in the kiss, it was all a lot for him to take in. He was usually the one to do that, so for Madara to do it meant a lot. He closed his eyes, and put more force into the kiss.

Pulling his younger lover toward the living room, he sat Madara down on the couch, where he resumed their kiss, at the same time, his hands were, well, everywhere. Madara's chest, his arms, sliding down to his waist, where he teasingly slid his fingers just under the band of Madara's sweat pants.

"I've been gone, what, ten minutes, and you two are already all over each other?"

The sound of Tobirama's mocking tone had the two lovers shooting up from their positions on the couch.

"Izuna!" Madara cried, jumping up to hug his brother, who, surprisingly, didn't resist, but actually hugged back.

Hashirama glanced up at his brother, who was smirking down at his older brother.

"How did you...?" He mouthed.

"I have my ways." He mouthed back.

When the two seperated, Madara moved to speak, but Izuna held his hand up.

"I understand nii-chan. I over-reacted. I'm seventeen and it's high time I stopped being afraid of storms." And with that, Izuna went back down the hallway to his room.

Madara and Hashirama merely stared down the hallway where Izuna disappeared, their mouths hanging open.

Madara turned toward Tobirama, a look of shock on his face.

"How did you get him to not only apologize, but also promise to try and get over the storms?!"

"It may be because I'm his boyfriend. You're his older brother. He went to you for comfort and wisdom when he was younger. Now, he's older, just as you said, and he's gonna start coming to me for things. As he should, because we are, in fact, in a relationship."

Madara just threw his hands up and went back into the kitchen.

Hashirama shot up and gripped his brothers shoulders.

"Okay, he's gone now. Tell me how you got Izuna, who is the second in command of stubborness to his brother, to relent and apologize!"

"Get your hands off of me! You were touching Madara with those hands and who the hell knows where they were but a few moments ago!'' Tobirama shrieked, jerking away.

"Grow up and tell me!"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"So I can use it on Madara!"

"...Really Hashi-nii?"

"Yes!"

"Well, unless you plan on letting Madara move in with us, I don't think your tactic will work."

Hashirama blinked a couple of times, trying to process what his brother just said.

When the light bulb did finally go off, Hashirama gasped.

"You invited Izuna to come live with us?!"

"When he turns eighteen. Yes."

"And you think Madara is just gonna sit back and let it happen?! I'm amazed he didn't try to kill you when he found out you two were intimate."

"He'll have to. Izuna will be of age, and, therefore, capable of making his own decisions. You like Izuna, don't you like aniki?"

"You know I do Tobi, but this has conflict written all over it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"That _bridge_ that you want to call it, will be here in few months! Have you forgotten Izuna is seventeen?!"

"I'm well aware of how old my lover is, aniki." Tobirama hissed, glaring at his brother.

Hashirama sighed.

"If your mind is made up, fine. I'll support you."

"You mean it?!"

"Yes." Hashirama groaned, obviously not looking forward to Madara's wrath. But when the time came, he would support his brother and Izuna and try to help make things easier on the two. Even if that meant he would suffer the consequences.

Glancing over at his brother, he noted how even though, Tobirama doesn't smile, he could see a ghost of one on him, and _that_ made it all worthwhile.

* * *

**And that's it! First time writing for Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Izuna! I love these couples! Please R&R!**


End file.
